sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoki Sawamura
Tomoki Sawamura is a second year student at Ryuumonbuchi High School. Hajime stated that Tomoki was like one of the elder sisters in their family. She was a top ranked player at an RTS online video game before Touka recruited her to their mahjong team. Appearance Tomoki has brown hair, cut in a hime style ''(princess style), and brown eyes with glasses. She wears a purple Ryuumonbuchi uniform and has a large bust. Personality Tomoki is a very quiet and stoic girl who only talks when she deems necessary, though she is sometimes mean to Touka when she is down, but Tomoki has never shown to have been rude to other people except Touka which implies that they are more family like. She's very serious except when she's being snarky. She has somewhat of a grudge against Kaori Senoo as her opponent, due to being defeated by her in the prefecturals. Playing style / abilities Hisa Takei's analysis pegs Tomoki as a digital style player who also studies her opponents' past play records. She was quick to realize and adopt Hisa's plan to deal with Saki Miyanaga's ''Kan plays. It seems that her style is not compatible with beginners. Tomoki's play may be based on the RTS game she was so highly ranked in. According to Hagiyoshi, the need to grasp the situation and make quick decisions as well as several other factors make it similar to mahjong. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc Tomoki appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi (minus Koromo Amae) before the first round of the tournament to a swarm of reporters. When Saki Miyanaga was lost in the hallways we see Tomoki walking with Jun Inoue, Touka Ryuumonbuchi, and Hajime Kunihiro conversing about Koromo's sleeping . As they passed by Saki they felt her aura saying that its similar to Koromo's, with Tomoki noticing that the girl was in a Kiyosumi uniform. Tomoki was seen present typing on her laptop when Jun and Hajime were questioning Saki and Nodoka Haramura before the two left for their matches. Tomoki was next seen in her match at the finals and losing to Kaori's beginners luck. Afterward we see Touka grilling her and Hajime defending her saying that she isn't compatible with beginners. The rest of the time Tomoki is shown just making brief comments during the matches and when Koromo's power knocks the lights out, shining a white wallpaper on her laptop to brighten the room. She is shocked along with the rest when Kiyosumi pulls out an improbable win during the captains match. Individual Tournament Arc *Anime only* *''The anime is different here in that Koromo has already patched things up and understands that Ryuumonbuchi loves her*'' Tomoki appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi going to Touka's family owned pool before the start of the tournament and there they meet Kiyosumi. After a quick exchange they head toward the VIP room.Then a flashback to last year when Ryuumonbuchi went to the national tournament happens. Afterward Touka again tells her she'll win the tournament and that they will go to Tokyo as her entourage. After a bit of teasing Touka storms off in embarrassment and Tomoki tells Koromo that Touka is always thinking of her. At the tournament, Tomoki's first day matches aren't shown but she did good enough to get into the top 20 and advance to the next round. The next day in the 9th round she matches up with Kiyosumi's Saki and Hisa Takei, and Tsuruga's Momoko Touyoko. At the start of the match Saki was held in check thanks to a strategy set up by Hisa until Tsuruga's Momoko broke from the plan causing Saki to emerge the winner. Her last match was briefly shown but the outcome wasn't revealed, however she did not make it into the top three and did not advance to the nationals. Afterwards, she makes fun of Toka for losing her match against Kaori Senoo. After the tournament, Tomoki and the rest of Ryuumonbuchi were deciding whether or not to go to the combined training camp set up by Kiyosumi, with Tomoki voting no because she doesn't see any merit in going. They end up accepting thanks to Koromo wanting to go. Combined Training Camp Arc Tomoki appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi when they greet Achiga Girls School for a friendly match that had been set up. Tomoki is first seen in Touka's mansion and is asked the whereabouts of Koromo but she doesn't know. After she is found Tomoki and the rest of Ryuumonbuchi convince Koromo Amae that they are a family as well as her friends. At the training camp she is seen at the bath with her opponents from the prefecturals. During the bath they all state their desire to have revenge on Kaori and after the bath she gets a chance. However she is defeated by the same yakuman from the tournament and sulks (according to Hajime looking like "Sadako" from The Ring). The next day she is seen having a match with Kazekoshi's Seika Bundou, Miharu Yoshitome, and Tsuruga's Satomi Kanbara with the results unknown. Tomoki is again shown after Touka had awakened from passing out, telling her what had happened. National Tournament Arc Tomoki appears during Kiyosumi's free time with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi at the family restaurant they promises to take Koromo toand is present in the stands during the first round of the tournament with the others cheering on Kiyosumi. Final Eight Arc While watching Yuuki Kataoka's vanguard match, she mentions that Satoha Tsujigaito finishd third in the individual tournament last year. Trivia *She is the youngest of Ryuumonbuchi's mahjong team. Category:Ryuumonbuchi High School Category:Characters